


Ashe loves...

by Asier



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asier/pseuds/Asier
Summary: Ashe loves Charoth and her home on the Shrouded Isles and has realized that she maybe, possibly, definitely, might be in love with Kyl'il too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr (lesbianakari) if it looks familiar.

Ashe loved Charoth.

Sure, making a home on the Shrouded Isles and, in effect, continuing to be a part of Charoth’s life hadn’t been her original plan. After the whole deal with fixing the issues – both deaths and undeaths – that Charoth was causing, she’d assumed she and the boys would move on, never to frequent to the isles again; an occasional visit now and then sprinkled in over the passage of years, _maybe_ , and that would be that. She never would have dreamed of actually moving in and making a spot of her own on the isles.

Despite it being unexpected and unplanned, Ashe had to admit she really was happy with the way things had turned out. Having a place to come home to after long, rough adventures was _amazing_. Having Charoth to come home to was- it was nice. It was really, really nice. He was tiny and cute, the perfect size for carrying around. She was fond of him. She loved him. It was a little odd to think, but she really felt he was sort of like… a son.

That being said, Ashe appreciated Kyl’il having agreed to help her with raising Charoth. There really wasn’t anyone else on the isles she could think of that she would have trusted with the job. She had enough anxieties roiling around in her head to have concern for Charoth’s well-being added in any time she went away. It was natural, then, that she wanted to show her appreciation to Kyl’il.

Upon returning with crate after crate after crate of new residents Ashe had brought Kyl’il flowers. Some of Markus’s insistence was there, but under all her annoyance at him Ashe hadn’t been particularly opposed to his idea. The flowers’ main purpose had been to get Kyl’il to soften up and more seriously consider allowing everyone to stay. However, a part of Ashe – that had steadily grown larger as she’d made her way towards Kyl’il’s home with Kyr, Batty, and Iggy in tow – had simply wanted her to like them. Ashe wanted to make Kyl’il smile.

Because of appreciation. Because she appreciated what Kyl’il was doing for her by looking after Charoth in her many and long absences. And because she appreciated how Kyl’il had told her, in detail, every cute thing Charoth had done while she’d been away, first going after that stupid deck of cards for Rat and then that trip to ‘wizard high school.’ It had been pleasant to just listen to Kyl’il talk while Ashe held Charoth in her arms – petting his head, playing with his small fingers, watching him play with little object.

It had felt comfortable.

Relaxing. Soothing. Kyl’il’s voice turning hypnotic, her mouth turning distracting, Ashe had felt the strangest desire to touch her hair… And then questions had been turned to Ashe and how her adventure had gone and how her friends had faired. A few dizzying moments while Ashe had regained her senses and then she was laughing the sensations off and telling Kyl’il all about the crazy bullshit she’d had to deal with.

Appreciation.

That’s what Ashe had thought, but-

Gods, the second she’d realized she’d felt so stupid. It had hit her while she was out in her little area of woods past the bar, Charoth at her side while she attempted to carve something resembling a tiger. Her hands busy, her blank mind kept floating back to Kyl’il. She still hadn’t gotten a smile out of her, still wasn’t sure why she wanted one so badly. Amidst half thoughts of how Kyl’il was pretty and how Ashe was considering stopping by her house later and how she would like it if Kyl’il actually wanted her to come by and how she loved it there came a small thought. From the back of her head came a soft whisper, ‘I really love her.’ And off came the tiger’s tail, a chunk of Ashe’s thumb with it, loud cursing while Charoth peered at her that tapered off with the pain as Ashe clutched and healed the small wound.

Ashe stared at Charoth in the aftermath of that startling revelation. She felt hot. She cleared her throat. “Uh, don’t repeat any of those words I just said.” Charoth continued to stare at her. Ashe ran her fingers through her hair. Her chest felt tight. “Right, new plan. If you start swearing I’m blaming Inien.” Ashe looked down at her misshapen, tail-less tiger. She’d wanted to sound normal, but was afraid her voice had come out a bit too tight, too strained. Her pulse felt fast. She handed the figure over to Charoth. He seemed to like it despite the flaws.

Ashe confined herself to the bar for a few days afterwards, another mission to sort herself out while aggressively avoiding Markus and Gregor’s questions about what had her so distracted. The _last_ thing she needed was Markus weighing in on this. She had a terrible feeling he’d get overly invested and there would be a lot of glitter involved and she’d have to kill him afterwards.

She debated not doing anything, progressing as always, staring at Kyl’il and wanting her in secret. She could do that. Probably. Maybe.

She debated doing _some_ thing, confessing. Gods, how would she even start. ‘Hey, Kyl’il hope this won’t make things awkward, but I like you. Like, I would date you? If you were cool with that.’ Yeah, that was distinctly less possible. Unless…

When Ashe came up to Kyl’il’s house it was the middle of the night. She had a wisp with her for strength and a shit ton of fog-apple extract in her to be stupid enough to go through with a confession. Her knock at the door was greeted with a, “Come in,” and Ashe entered to see Kyl’il going about her business. “Hello Ashe. Did you need something?”

“Well, um, not exactly,” Ashe’s words stumbled over each other. The wisp she’d talked into coming along snuggled closer to her side, a calming balm to her frazzled mind. She cleared her throat. “Do I need a reason to come see you?”

Kyl’il raised an eyebrow. “No, unlike others I rather enjoy your company. But aren’t you usually asleep at this hour?”

Ashe felt dizzy. “Oh. Oh, you- Ah. I am. I mean. Obviously I’m not asleep right now. You’re just- you’re right. You…” Ashe shifted her weight, reached up and tugged on her hair. “You really enjoy my company?”

“I do. I’ve got no reason to lie about that. Would you like to sit?” Kyl’il patted the spot beside her. Ashe stared for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, thank you.” Ashe sat and looked up at her. “There was something I wanted to tell you.” Kyl’il was turned towards her, their knees nearly touching. It was impossible to tell what Kyl’il was feeling as her eyes simply glowed white, betraying nothing, but Ashe had the impression that she was very interested in what Ashe had to say. “Okay so, I’m just going to be blunt here. I like you.”

Kyl’il tilted her head, blinked a few times. “’Like,’ as in…”

“You know, romance… and stuff, uh. Yeah.”

Kyl’il’s mouth pressed together a brief second before it broke into smile and then Kyl’il was leaning closer to Ashe, her hands pressed into the space between them. “Is that so.” Ashe, stunned by this unexpected reaction – having anticipated an immediate, albeit kind let down – stared. Kyl’il was smiling. What the _hell_ did _that_ mean?

“I, uh, yes. That is… so.”

“To be completely honest, I believe I like you too.”

Now Ashe was openly gaping. “No shit!?” Kyl’il laughed softly while nodding and Ashe was really wishing she’d bit the bullet and gone into this sober because she was having trouble focusing. “Holy shit,” Ashe whispered, shaking her head. “I’m seriously going to need you to tell me that this wasn’t some drunken dream in the morning.”

“I can do that.” The fingers of one of Kyl’il’s hands brushed against Ashe’s. “Should I take you back?”

Ashe stared at Kyl’il’s hand. “Like, you want to walk me home?”

“Yes. Would you like me to?”

Ashe’s eyes went back to Kyl’il’s. “Yeah. Sounds great.”

The walk to the bar felt strangely short. Kyl’il’s hand was warm in Ashe’s and the soft breeze ruffling their clothes and hair was cool. Kyl’il left Ashe at the bar’s entrance with the promise to speak to her sometime the next morning and a small, burning kiss placed gently on Ashe’s cheek.

Word got around the bar fast upon Kyl’il’s return. Ashe didn’t want to make any kind of deal about her and Kyl’il’s new status as girlfriends, but there was no one capable of stopping Markus’s rant the second he learned that Ashe had gone with a tasteless, drunken confession of all things. Had Ashe not had Kyl’il’s hand in hers and Charoth seated on her lap, she supposed she may have felt a lot more annoyed. Instead, though she traded banter easily, she could barely even consider herself bothered.


End file.
